Untitled!chapter 1
by Kiwi-Jen
Summary: It's just kind of like entries in hermione's diaryand i know the first chapter isn't too fabulos, but if y'all could just hang on and keep reading!(it's going to get more interesting once it get's to when they are actually at hogwarts. that'll probubly be
1. Hermione

(A/N I don't own ANY of these charachters, or shops, or things. they are all JK Rowling's!)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
October first, 2000  
  
I don't really beleive it, yesterday, I received a letter from a place supposedly called "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" here's what it said.  
  
Dear Miss Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been exepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
And then it went on about how I need cauldrons, and magic books, and a wand for school. I've never been the sort to beleive in wizards,witches, and all that rubish.Though, now I'm reconsidering everything that I've always beleived in. I mean it could just be a big joke and all, but I do find it odd that the letter arived by owl. I've heard of carrier pigeons, but never carrier owls! I have always thought myself different. But definetly not as different as magical. Also, the letter talks about some sort of shopping center in London called "Diagon Alley". I've never really loved shopping, but I've certainly heard of most of the stores, but never hearing of Diagon Alley. And to make it even more confusing, it would probubly be impossible for a whole culture of people to disguise themselves forever, or as long as they've been around. But they wouldn't have to do so much disguising if they were just a cult...what if they wan't only to use me as a sacrificial victim?Or what if they wan't to enslave me? But my mum sais it's fine, and I've always, always, always been able to trust my mum. She sais she had a freind who got a similar letter, and has read up on the subject. She wasn't able to find much on it, just bits and peices. It could be wonderful, or I guess it could be horrid. Whatever it is, I have to go. Bye!  
  
Yours,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I haven't written in a few days, but there was nothing to write about. The whole thing IS real!I'm so exited.Today I wen't with my parents to Diagon Alley . We met people there, and they showed us where we needed to go to get the best qualitiy of what we needed.There was Madam Malkin's where they sold robes, and fitted you.There was a tape measurer that floated in mid- airand did all the measuring by it's self. How wierd is that? And there was this wonderful bookstore called Flourish and Blotts, It had ancient leather- bound books, and then new ones that were equally cool. I can't wait to read Hogwarts: A History it looks really interesting. Then I went to Ollivander's. It's a wand shop. It was so fun there, I tried out different wands, and when I got the right wand, I made a box levitate! It was an exausting day, and I must get some sleep. Goodbye.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh my god, today is the day! Today, I go to King's Cross Station, Platform 9 3/4. Nine and three quarters does sound a bit strange, but i guess it's real since Diagon Alley was. We're about to leave, but I'll pick back up writing when I get on the train.  
  
From,  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I'm back.Guess how you got on the platform! By passing through the barrier between nine and ten!(A/N sorry for using so many exclamation marks) Sounds difficult doesn't it, but there's a first time for everything. At the time, though I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I got very, very frustrated. I was standing next to the barrier, and i kind of slammed my luggage cart into it, very much to my surprise, I wen't through. when I first saw the train it was amazing, It's huge and scarlet. I went inside the train, and found a compartment. They brought around carts with snacks piled on snacks, mostly candy. There were these things called chocolate frogs, they were bewitched to actually squirm around like frogs. I thought them disgusting. There were Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I tried one and got pistachio. Apparently I was lucky. Then a boy named Neville lost his toad. I went to go ask people in other compartments if they had seen it, everyone said no. I came to a certain compartment, stopped and talked for a while. The boys in the compartment were Ron Weasly, and Harry Potter. I guess there was something special about Harry from the way Ron was acting. Maybe not, but atleast he was kind of hott. We're ariving! I'll tell you all about it later.  
  
Hermione 


	2. 

(A/N I don't own anything !It's all JK's )  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's ten o'clock at night, but this is the only chance i have to write to you.When we got to Hogwarts, we went across the lake in boats with little lights on them. It made the scene look so enchanting. We went into this room called the great hall, and all of us first years came to the front of the room. We were "sorted" alphabetically. When we were sorted, we had to put the sorting hat on our heads and sit on this stool. Then it went through all our thoughts and charachteristics. We were either sorted into Hufflepuff House, Ravenclaw House, Slytherin House or Gryffindor House.Hufflepuffs are loyal to their freinds, but slightly lacking intelectually. Of course I wasn't put into Hufflepuff. Slytherins are kind of like con-artists, I guess. Ravenclaws are intelligent, but shy. With the intelligent part, I thought for sure that's where I would be placed. I was put in with the Gryffindors. They're supposed to be brave and slightly conceded. I never thought I was brave, but I guess I must be. it turned out fine, but damn, I was soooo nervous!After everyone was sorted we had a feast the food was unbeleivable. I'll write you later  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today i had classes, I'd rather not talk about most of those. I will talk about the proffesors though. Snape is the potions professor. He is cold hearted all the way through. I'd like to smash his head off, and then use the left over peices as an ingredient in one of his stupid concoctions. It's not that i don't like the actual subject, and I suppose I would be able to enjoy the class if I had a professor like Madam Hooch(i'll tell you about her later), or someone kind like that, but his decaying brain stinks up the whole room.I don't think anyone could possibly love Snape, not even his mother. Then there was Professor Flitwick, he(a/n he/she?) was pretty nice. and Professor McGonnigal(a/n spelled right?)is going to be a good role model, and a firm, strict teacher. There were others, not very memorable. There is something special about Harry. He survived this really,really powerful, evil scorcerer attacking him. No one else has ever lived through that. He has a lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his head. I've confirmed this too: Harry is so hott!Gotta go.  
  
Bye!  
  
Hermione  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Apparently, to my freinds I seem stuffy, boring and conservative. The thing is I only act that way, 'respectful of my elders and peers' as my parents would say. Damnit, I have to break that habit now that i don't live with them. Nothing else to say.  
  
Hermione 


End file.
